The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus and more particularly to an image recording apparatus using an elongate recording medium such as a photosensitive recording medium.
In general, a photosensitive recording medium as a recording medium is used in the image recording apparatus such as a copying machine. The image recording apparatus has been designed in such a manner that a photosensitive recording medium is exposed with light which is reflected from or transmitted through an original, and then the light-exposed photosensitive recording medium is developed to form an image corresponding to an original by the developing unit.
The photosensitive recording medium is generally in the form of roll-type continuous elongate sheet which is accommodated in a sheet roll cartridge or patrone. When loading the elongate recording medium to the image recording apparatus, after peeling off an adhesive tape fixing a leading edge of the photosensitive recording medium, a user or an operator draws out the photosensitive recording medium from the cartridge while holding its leading edge, and manually feeds the photosensitive recording medium to the developing unit along a sheet path. Thereafter the developing unit is driven, the leading edge portion of the photosensitive recording medium is manually inserted into the developing unit, and then the photosensitive recording medium is fed to the take up roll by the developing unit and wound around the take up roll.
However, in the conventional recording apparatus, it would be rather difficult or troublesome to manually load or set the elongate recording medium to the sheet path, since the sheet path is defined in meandered or intricate fashion by the various opposing rollers.
Further, for manually loading the recording medium to the recording apparatus, the operator may suffer from danger, since high voltage is applied to the recording apparatus.